Grasping the Untouchable
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Moments like this, as he watches her while she sleeps so peacefully, he can’t help but think that he’s more like his father than he originally realized. SessSan, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inuyasha!_

_**Summary: Moments like this, as he watches her while she sleeps so peacefully, he can't help but think that he's more like his father than he originally realized. SessSan, oneshot**_

_Alright, I haven't written an Inuyasha fanfic in a really long time, but I've just watched the movies and I'm on a real IY kick. So this is the result of that. And I just adore Sesshoumaru. Who doesn't? Lol. And this pairing has always been one that I loved as well, so here ya go!_

* * *

**Grasping the Untouchable**

* * *

She is truly beautiful.

Strange, how someone such as Sesshoumaru would think that about a _human _woman. A _demon exterminator_, no less.

But as his liquid gold eyes trail over her slumbering form, he finds it hard to not find that word the first that comes to mind.

Her skin is tanned, from years of walking in the sun, training to be the best in her village. There are light scars on her arms and legs that would be invisible to the eye that wasn't looking for them. Her hair, dark and lustrous, flowing over her shoulders like an ebony sheet, is left free from its usual ponytail. Her eyes, creamy brown and intelligent whenever opened, are currently closed in sleep. He sees her lids flutter in her dreamlike state and she turns over, full lips parted and taking in small breaths.

Rin slumbers right next to her, Jaken snores next to Rin, and he himself leans against the hard wood of a large tree, contemplating.

She groans in her sleep, tossing and turning, often muttering "Kohaku" between breaths. At one point, she even voiced the faint utterance of his own name, and that caused him to look at her as if she had grown an extra head.

He finds it…_endearing_, as strange as that sounds.

He hates that he finds her so enrapturing, this human girl.

The fabric of her clothing stretches tightly over her chest and hips, giving him an outline of her body, and he lets his eyes roam over her athletic, yet curvy figure. She is pleasing to the eye, that he is most certain.

But there are several other stranger things that he finds himself thinking about when he's with her.

There have been many youkai women he has been with. He is a demon lord, however, and there aren't many women who have denied him what he wanted. But there was something different about this girl.

She was the only human girl who had interested him. She was strong, like youkai women, and beautiful. But she was also warm, whereas a demon woman would be cold and callous, and sinfully seductive at trying to get with him just for his status. She had no intent on using him for his status, or for anything else. In fact, when he first expressed interest in the demon slayer, she had met him with stubborn opposition, something he was equally inexperienced with.

Eventually, she gave in, and then…this happened.

She travels with him, protects both Rin and Jaken when need be, and allows him comfort only a human can give, whenever he needs.

Moments like this, as he watches her while she sleeps so peacefully, he can't help but think that he's more like his father than he originally realized.

He clenches his hand into a fist, feeling the claws sink into the flesh of his palm. He doesn't care, though. This pain is just a pin prick in comparison to the emotional turmoil going on in his head.

She turns over on her side again, this time she is facing him, her eyes closed in sleep, and a faint smile on her lips as he hears that rare occurrence flow from her lips yet again.

"_Sesshoumaru_…"

His eyes soften slightly for an second, before hardening back into their normal, stoic gaze that is directed toward the human girl.

Pale eyelids flutter open, revealing her large, sleepy irises. It was as if she could feel him watching her, and that was what caused her to wake.

She moans and sits up, stretching her limbs above her head and yawning. Even those small actions, so tomboyish and unexpected from a woman such as she, makes him even more attracted to her.

She turns to him, her huge eyes piercing him, lips parted in a question, "Everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be." The inuyoukai replies, his voice a statement more than a question. "You should go back to sleep, Sango."

She smiles at him, a strange action coming from a woman who is supposed to hate him just for being what he is. But wasn't that the way he was for the longest time?

Sighing, she leans back into the large tree, feeling the fur of his boa brush against her cheek as she does so. She closes her eyes as she hears the demon's heart beat in rhythm with her own.

His eyes slide to the side and he gazes at her that way. She sleeps yet again, and for this, he is in awe. For her to find sleep so fast despite everything that she has gone through, he finds it amazing.

Her head falls on his shoulder and this time he turns his head. She breaths lightly, and he allows a small smile to grace his lips.

Her soft breathing is the only sound he can hear, other than the various night birds and crickets around him, and he finds it soothing that someone can let their guard down so much around him, when he can easily take their life.

Closing his eyes for the shortest of moments, he swallows, and then presses his lips to her temple, lingering there longer than he intended.

That smile returns to her lips, and he can't help but wonder why she captivates him so.

Though he wonders that very question daily, he can't bring himself to mind, because she's with him.

And that is all that matters.

* * *

_**End.**_

_There ya go! Just a short little fanfic for the IY fandom. I've been wanting to do this pairing for forever, and though this fic is extremely short, I rather liked writing it. So I hope that y'all liked reading it, and I would love to hear some feedback!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
